teatro
by chibiatsuya
Summary: porque la vida es teatro y eso jamas lo pude cambiar
1. Chapter 1: Uzumaki Naruto

hola denuevo, traigo esta serie de drabbles (no tengo idea si se escribia asi), bueno espero que les guste

los personajes pertenesen kishimoto sempai

el mundo a mi alrededor se ha convertido en un teatro, donde cada dia es un nuevo acto y cada lugar es u8n nuevo escenario.-

debi saber que nada canbiaria, que por masnque me esforzara jamas me verian por lo que soy yo, y no por ser el contenedor del kyubi, el demonio que ataco a nuestra aldea hace años.-

despues de que venci a akatsuki, la aldea se llenaba la boca hablando de heroes, de fuerza, de que era una parte importante de la aldea, _ipocritas_, son solo mentiras, solo me ven como al idiota que los protegera. Se les cayo el telon, ya no sere mas el idiota que solo queria un poco de respeto, kyubi tenia razon, los humanos nos llaman mounstros, y en realidad os unicos mounstros son ellos, ellos se declaran la guerra unos a otros, ellos, que se matan entre si por solo un poco de poder

sai es la prueba viviente de nuestro teatro, su mirada ya no tiene brillo, no sabe expresarse... no sabe sonreir con sinceridad, su sonrisa es tan falsa como la sociedad en que vivimos

mi padre y mi madre se sacrificaron por la aldea a la cual amaban, los tonterias, ellos ni siquiera respetaron su ultimo deseo, que me trataran como a un heroe que sello en su interior al kyubi

ahora comprendo a sasuke, esta aldea no vale la pena, solo trae infelicidad y desgracia, el perdio a su clan, a su familia, y a itachi, la unica persona que a pesar de todo lo queria y lo protegia, es extraño, él siempre creyo que fue el culpable de sus desgracias, no fue asi, fue la aldea, fue el consejo de ancianos, creo que fue feliz al saber que su hermano hizo todo eso solo por él

hoy por fin escapare de la aldea, por fin sere libre, ya no sere un titere de la aldea, espero jamas volver, no saber nunca mas de este lugar y encontrar mi propio camino

fin capitulo 1 jejjejej espero que les alla gustado, no vemos en el capitulo 2


	2. Chapter 2: Uchiha Sasuke

Este es el capítulo 2, espero que les guste, sé que es demasiado corto, pero hoy no tengo mucha imaginación, no sé qué más decir, así que a leer

La verdad es que desde hace mucho tiempo he notado muchas cosas extrañas, ya nada es como solía ser, mi padre me ignora por no ser un prodigio como Itachi, mi madre, tan cariñosa, creo que es la única que a pesar de todo no ha cambiado, y él, Itachi, ha cambiado tanto, ya no es el hermano cariñoso y atento que solía ser, desde que se convirtió en ninja ya casi no lo veo, me he convertido en su sombra, todos dicen: si fueras como tu hermano mayor

La matanza del clan fue un golpe muy duro, pero más doloroso fue que Itachi, mi admirado hermano fue el responsable y mi corazón se fue llenando de odio, de un odio tan grande y que crecía día a día y no me dejaba pensar con claridad.

Naruto, Naruto fue mi primer amigo verdadero, no le importó que sea un Uchiha, me vio por lo que soy, mi amigo-rival, lo traicione al irme con Orochimaru, necesitaba más poder, necesitaba cumplir mi venganza, no me importaba sacrificar mi cuerpo o mi vida, lo sacrificaría todo, incluso sacrificaría a Naruto, fue una decisión egoísta y lo sé, pero estaba desesperado, si seguía en la aldea jamás seria lo suficientemente fuerte como para cumplir mi venganza, él me intento detener, él no se rindió jamás, después de muchos años comprendo mi error al descubrir que Itachi asesino a todo el clan solo por mantenerme a salvo, porque me quería tanto que sacrifico su propia vida por mi

Han pasado tantos años, madara ha muerto a manos de Naruto, aun así no quise regresar a konoha, pero hoy he tomado mi decisión, Karin, juugo, shigetsu (no sé si se escribe así) y yo iremos a konoha y pagaremos nuestros crímenes, por fin le pediré perdón por lo estúpido que fui, por haberlo traicionado… solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde….


	3. Chapter 3: Sabaku no Gaara

Capítulo 3: Sabaku no Gaara

Nacemos entre guerra y destrucción, nos ven como simples armas, nos odian solo por existir, no creen que a pesar de ser contenedores de bestias con colas pueda haber algo bueno en nosotros

Cuando la única persona que, supuestamente, me amaba, mi tío, me traiciono creí enloquecer, morir de dolor y me convertí en Sabaku no Gaara (1), quien solo se ama a sí mismo, el temido y sádico contenedor del Shukaku, alguien que a pesar de ser un niño pequeño ha cobrado tantas vidas shinobis como civiles sin sentir remordimiento alguno, me convertí en el arma perfecta y destructiva que mi padre, el hokage quería

En medio de la oscuridad apareció una luz que me hizo que no estaba solo, que habían dos personas que a pesar de todo no les importo nada, no les importo que sea un contenedor o que sea un sádico de primera, o lo mal que los traté, ellos me querían por lo que soy, su hermano, Kankuro, Temari, les debo tanto y a ese rubio escandaloso que me abrió los ojos y me despertó, literalmente.

Aprendí a ser mejor persona, ya no me ven como a un arma, ni me tienen miedo, la mayoría de los habitantes de mi aldea, actualmente soy el kazekage

Hace tiempo me capturo una organización llamada Akatsuki, ellos querían a Shukaku, Shukaku como lo extraño, pero después de la extracción yo morí, de ahí… nada, después me revivieron y la lucha contra Akatsuki continuo, Naruto los venció, mato a Madara, pero no pudo traer a su amigo Sasuke de nuevo a Konoha, no me agrada Sasuke, por su culpa Naruto ha sufrido tanto, estos últimos años hemos tenido una relación más estrecha, somos casi como hermanos, y él lo hace sufrir y lo lastima casi hasta la muerte

Me siento identificado con Sai, es igual a mí, él fue un arma en manos de alguien con sed de poder y al igual que yo, no sabe cómo expresar lo que siente, los dos aprendimos de ese rubio hiperactivo que era la amistad, y eso se lo agradeceré eternamente

Naruto se ha marchado de su aldea, el hokage actual de Konoha (Kakashi) no quiere que nadie se entere, por eso nos a pedido que cualquier noticia que tengamos -de él se lo informemos de inmediato, solo que las cosas mejoren y que Naruto encuentre una luz en su camino, tal como él lo fue en el nuestro

Sabaku no Gaara: pues así salía en internet, así que lo puse asi

Nos vemos


End file.
